Strength of a waterfall
by CrimsonCresentMoon
Summary: follow the story of Takashi, Kuzo, Kaara, and Kanna. A Waterfall Village team that has proven to be very strong. Fights, action, drama, love, & Akatsuki.
1. Perliminaries

**Waterfall Shinobi**

It's the start of the chuunin exams once again and all the familiar face is here again. Neji's group, the rookie nine (Shikamaru and Sasuke both have replacements), and a few other shinobi from all the villages. Out of all the groups the one group that stood out the most was the group from Waterfall Village. In the group there was Kaara the female ninja, Kuzo, and Takashi.

Kaara is wearing a knee length dark red dress with black trimming, a black cloth around her waist, black sandals, fish net cloth loosely around her right leg up to her calf, fish net cloth around her left hand up to her elbow. A somewhat large pouch hanging on her shoulder, a single scroll holder around her waist, a black waterfall headband around her neck, and purple-blue eyes covered by long brown hair with a purple shimmer.

Kuzo is wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the left arm torn off and a yellow streak down the right. Long black pants with a yellow streak down the right side, four single kunai holders on each leg, two single kunai holders at the base of his back, and no kunai pouch. Black sandals, lightning yellow spiky hair, yellow eyes, and a blue waterfall headband around his forehead with some hair showing under his headband.

Takashi is wearing a plane dark blue long sleeve shirt with his fingertips showing, a small scroll pouch on his left arm, long dark blue pants with a small senbon holder on his right leg, no kunai pouch on the back, and a black waterfall headband on the side of his pants with the straps hanging down. Black sandals with blue cloth wrapped around the left one, finger-less shinobi gloves, and somewhat long droopy raven colored hair that covers his dark blue calm eyes with no pupil.

Takashi, Kuzo, and Kaara got through the forest of death in two days, five hours, and 16 minutes. Shortly after the rookie nine arrived, Neji's group, a new leaf village team, and another sand team. The Sand siblings already made it through the forest before the Waterfall shinobi.

Anko, "Since we have too many candidates that made it through the forest we'll hold preliminary rounds."

Sakura, "Again! This is just like the last chuunin exams."

Anko, "These preliminaries will consist of one-on-one matches until one is dead, given up, or I say it's over. Now go to the side lines and wait for the first match."

When they all got to the sidelines the panel opened and revealed the first match.

**Kiba Inuzuka (Leaf)**

**VS.**

**Garza Kiroshira (Sound)**

Anko, "Alright. Kiba from Leaf, Garza from Sound please step forward… BEGIN!"

Garza, "Please back down or I will damage you beyond healing capabilities."

Kiba, "Ha! No way! I'm going to become a chuunin this time. Ready Akamaru?"

Akamaru, "Arrf!"

Kiba, "Alright! Ninja art of beast mimicry: man beast clone."

Garza, "Very well, I will not be responsible if you die."

Kiba, "FANG-OVER-FANG!"

As Kiba did Fang-over-fang, Garza dodged every time, then she put out her hand caught and stopped both Kiba and Akamaru in their tracks. Then she threw them back and as they hit the wall Akamaru turned back into a dog.

Kiba, "AKAMARU!" _'Darn she is strong.'_

Garza, "I told you, please back down now or I will kill you."

Kiba, "I'll teach you for hurting Akamaru! Tunneling Fang!"

Garza quickly dodged the Tunneling Fang grabbed Kiba's jacket kneed Kiba in the gut, then kicked him towards the wall where an indent was left once he fell.

Kiba, "Aka…maru…"

Anko, "Winner… Garza of the Sound Village."

As Kiba was taken away for treatment the panel showed the next match.

**Yurai (Sand)**

**VS.**

Choji Akimichi (Leaf)

Anko, "Now Yurai from the Sand Village, Choji from the Leaf Village please step forward… Begin!"

Choji, "Alright. I'll show you just how strong I've gotten since the last time."

Yurai, "OK. I have no idea what your talking about but either way you still will lose."

Choji, "Expansion Jutsu!"

As Choji used his expansion jutsu, Yurai dropped a large black duffel bag. She unzipped the bag fast placed her hand 12 inches above the duffel bag twitched her middle finger and black smoke quickly covered the whole field. When the smoke cleared Choji was on the ground unconscious, while Yurai was zipping the bag closed. She picked it up and started walking toward the sidelines.

Anko, "Winner… Yurai of the Sand Village."

Kankuro, _'She's as good as ever'_

Naruto, "WOW!"

Anko, "Now for the next match."

The panel opened and showed the next match.

**Kuzo (Waterfall)**

**Vs.**

**Rock Lee (Leaf)**

Kuzo, "Awesome! It's my turn. Who's Rock Lee?"

Lee, "That would me. I am happy to fight you."

Kuzo, "Ahahahahahaha. You look funny."

Anko, "You two get down here now… Now begin."

The moment Anko said begin Lee ran forward.

Lee, "Leaf Hurricane."

Kuzo quickly dodged and countered with a hard punch and Lee went flying.

Lee, "How did he dodge?"

Gai, "Impossible. Lee's too quick to simply dodge."

Lee, "Well if that didn't work then take this."

Lee quickly ran toward Kuzo, throwing punches at every angle which Kuzo was dodging every one. After a few punches Kuzo stops Lee's fist and grabs his wrist.

Kuzo, "Ninja art Lightning style: Charge jutsu!"

Lee, "Aaaaaaaaaaah."

With lightning surging threw out his body Lee threw a punch in a desperate attempt to get free. Kuzo lets go and dodges Lee's punch. Lee then quickly recovered and started coming after Kuzo. Both then start throwing punches, dodging and blocking all of them. After a few moments of hand-to-hand combat Kuzo jumps into the air.

Kuzo, "Lightning style: lightning spear."

A lightning bolt then shot out of Kuzo's fingertips missing Lee's face by only half an inch. While Lee distracted by the lightning bolt Kuzo appears in front of Lee placing his right palm half an inch away from his stomach. Before Lee could react to anything…

Kuzo, "Ninja art Lightning style: lightning palm surge!"

A burst of lightning came from Kuzo's palm sending Lee five feet into the wall.

Lee/Gai, "How?"

Kuzo, "Simple. I can see all of your moves no matter how fast you go thanks to my Kekkei Genkai."

Lee, "Kekkei Genkai?"

Kuzo, "Yup. Lightning Eye Jutsu. It allows me to see even the most rapid movements, like your high-speed tai-jutsu. The lightning eye is only part of my Kekkei Genkai. That his how you lost."

When Kuzo's lightning eye is activated his eyes are an intense yellow with red vanes coming from the pupil in the shape of lightning bolts. Also there are two lightning bolt-shaped vanes on the sides of his eyes like the Byakugan.

Anko, "Winner… Kuzo of Waterfall Village."

While Lee is carried off by medical ninja Kuzo walks up the sideline steps and passes Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Ten-Ten.

Naruto, '_Bushy-Brow, how could you lose so easily._'

Sakura, '_Wow. This kid from the Waterfall is really strong if he could beat Lee so quickly._'

Neji, "Your pretty good."

Kuzo, "Thanks! Got lucky I guess."

Neji, '_That wasn't just luck._'

Ten-Ten, '_Wow. Not even Neji can beat Lee that fast._'

Anko, "We will now show the next match."

The panel opened and showed the next match.

**Gaara (Sand)**

**VS.**

**Sien (Sand)**

Gaara, "So I'm fighting her? This will be interesting."

Temari, '_So Gaara is going up against his successor? This will be a good match._'

Anko, "OK. Gaara of the Sand, Sien of the Sand… Begin!"

Sien, "So… Gaara lets finally see who better."

Gaara, "…"

Seconds later Gaara's sand started to fly towards Sien, who was unfazed by the sand. Once Gaara's sand hit there was smoke all around Sien from the impact of Gaara's sand. When the sand cleared Sien was unharmed. Walls of her own black sand protected her.

Sakura, "NO WAY! She can control sand too?!"

Kakashi, '_Interesting._'

Gaara, "So you really do live up to your name… Sien of the Black Sand."

Gaara then preformed the Tora hand seal, which made multiple waves of sand fly towards Sien. Sien quickly created a wall of black sand guarding from Gaara's sand then countered with black sand darts. Gaara's sand moved in front protecting him while large balls of his sand are fired at Sien. Sien then makes her own balls of black sand, which explode when they hit each other's sand balls. While both their sand seem to dance with each other in mid air, and their sand attacks being protected by one another's sand, the other shinobi watch in awe. After 20 minutes of this battle Anko says…

Anko, "Since neither combatants have sustained injury and have clearly performed well planned out moves I'm declaring this a double win. Both move on to the next round."

Temari, '_I'm surprised she is really that strong._'

Naruto, "That was really cool."

Kakashi, '_So another person can control sand, I thought that only the Shikaku could control sand but it just might be a extremely advanced jutsu or a Kekkei Genkai._'

Anko, "Now for the fifth match."

The panel then showed the next match.

**Hinata Hyuuga (Leaf)**

**VS.**

**Kurjei (Sound)**

Hinata, "My turn. Alright."

Kurjei, "Finally, my turn to fight."

Anko, "Now Hinata Hyuuga from the Leaf, Kurjei from the Sound… Begin."

Hinata, "Alright. BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata then took the gentle fist pose readying for the fight.

Kurjei, "Cool, you're really a Hyuuga. I heard about your clan from other shinobi. But it doesn't matter I will still win."

Kurjei ran toward Hinata pulled out a kunai and swung. Hinata dodged then countered with a gentle fist strike in the back, sending Kurjei on to the ground. Kurjei got up and threw three kunai at Hinata. Hinata then knocked the kunai out with a gentle fist then took the pose waiting for the next strike. Kurjei swung at Hinata with a closed fist. Hinata blocked then tried to counter with her own gentle fist. Kurjei dodged then threw another punch. Hinata blocked the punch. When Hinata blocked the punch Kurjei grabbed her wrist then moved her forward and kicked her in the back.

Naruto, "HINATA!"

Hinata got up quickly then ran toward Kurjei delivering several gentle fists. Kurjei dodged all but the last three and moved back several feet from the impact. Hinata then moved forward giving even more gentle fist strikes. Kurjei swung his left arm from the side. Hinata raised her arm and blocked then struck Kurjei's arm making Kurjei's whole body to swing around. Hinata then pulled back her arm then swung with full force striking Kurjei's chakra core making his chakra fly out and tare a hole in his shirt. Kurjei then coughed up blood and fell over.

Anko, "Winner… Hinata of the Leaf."

Naruto, '_Hinata…'_

Sakura, "Wow! When did Hinata get so strong?"

Neji, '_So Hinata you've finally got strong._'

As Kurjei was taken away by medical ninja Hinata walked up the sidelines to her squad and being praised by her fellow shinobi. Then Naruto gave her a hug and her face turned red.

Anko, "Now for the next match."

The panel then showed the next match.

**Temari (Sand)**

**VS.**

**Ishimaru (Sound)**

Temari, "My turn."

Ishimaru, "Very well…"

Anko, "Temari from sand, Ishimaru from sound… Begin!"

Ishimaru pulled out a kunai knife that had a longer blade than a normal kunai.

Temari, "What's that? Some special weapon? Well it won't work."

Ishimaru ran towards Temari, then vanished right in front of her.

Temari, '_Uh… Were did he go?_'

Ishimaru, "Behind you…"

Temari's fan then clashed with Ishimaru's kunai. Temari then jumped back opened her fan and a gust of wind was blown towards Ishimaru.

Temari, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

A vortex of wind blew towards Ishimaru who dodged at the last second. Temari then whipped up two more wind scythes. Ishimaru dodged both, then took the kunai and threw it towards Temari. Temari opened her fan, which knocked the kunai out.

Temari, "Great Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

A large wind vortex blew towards Ishimaru. Ishimaru got caught in the vortex and was cut up. A few moments later Ishimaru fell to the ground.

Anko, "Winner… Temari of the Sand Village!"

Ishimaru, "Oh well. I really didn't even want to take part in the chuunin exams but my teammates did so…"

Ishimaru then was taken away for treatment and Temari walked up to the sidelines. The panel opened and showed the next match.

**Shino (Leaf)**

**VS.**

**Ken (Leaf)**

While Shino slowly walked to the fighting arena Ken jumped over the railing landing on the ground leaving a crater.

Anko, "Now… Shino of the Leaf, Ken of the Leaf… Begin!"

Shino, "I am from the Leaf Village's Aburame Clan, back down now."

Ken, "Well I'm not even from a clan, I'm just a replacement ninja for Shikamaru Nara because he's already a chuunin, there's really no point for a chuunin to take the chuunin exams again."

Ken then pulled out a small sword with the Leaf Village symbol carved on to it.

Ken, "I am Ken, wielder of the Leaf Sword of the Leaf Village."

Shino then put his arms out by his sides like he usually does and mumbled under his breath.

Shino, "Parasitic Insects Jutsu."

Parasitic beetles then swarmed Shino's hand like a flame.

Ken, "Beetles? Gross. But I too have a jutsu. Ninja Art: Blade Extension Jutsu!"

Ken's chakra then surrounded the blade and shot forward making it look like the blade literally grew. The impact made the ground shatter and smoke to cover the field. When the smoke cleared Shino's beetles were protecting him.

Shino, "That is very unusual jutsu. I however have a better one. Parasitic Insects: Pillar!"

Shino's insects entered the ground and then his insects shout out in a pillar like form. Ken jumped back dodging all the pillars.

Ken, "Blade Extension Jutsu!"

Ken's blade shot forward cutting threw Shino's chest. Shino then turned into beetles and fell to the ground.

Ken, "An insect clone!"

Shino then appeared behind Ken and sending him forward with an explosion of beetles.

Ken, "Fine… This is kind of quick for using this but oh well… Ninja Art: Leaf Village Secret Leaf Sword Jutsu: Honor of the Leaf Village!"

Chakra then engulfed Ken's blade making it the shape of a giant Leaf Village symbol.

Ken, "It's… over."

Ken ran at top speed toward Shino swinging the giant blade downwards, Shino dodged at the last minute. The blade cut through the concrete like butter not even leaving so much as a crack or smoke.

Ken, "Right now this blade is so sharp it will cut through you with out any resistance."

Ken then aimed then blade towards Shino.

Ken, "Now… Leaf Village secret Leaf Sword Jutsu: Honor of the Leaf Village: Dragon."

The chakra leaf blade then broke off of the physical blade and fired towards Shino like a bullet at top speed chopping right threw Shino.

Hinata/Kurenai, "Shino!"

Shino's halved body fell to the floor. For a few moments nothing happened but when Ken looked closely at Shino's body, it was a pile of insects.

Ken, "No way!"

Shino then appeared behind Ken but before Ken could react Ken was engulfed in Shino's beetles.

Shino, "We of the Aburame Clan never underestimate an opponent no matter how small they may be. You underestimated me and that is why you lost."

Anko, "That's enough… The winner is Shino of the Leaf Village."

Shino's insects scuttled off of Ken and returned to Shino's body, Ken was then hurried off by medical ninja for immediate attention.

Anko, "Reveal the next match."

The panel opened and showed the next match.

**Kaara (Waterfall)**

**VS.**

**Ten-Ten (Leaf)**

Kaara, "This should be a good match."

Ten-Ten, "Alright my turn."

Anko, "Ten-Ten from the leaf, Kaara from the Waterfall… Begin!"

Ten-Ten threw three weapons, which were knocked down by three senbon while a forth flew towards Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten dodged the senbon, jumped in the air and took out a scroll. The scroll surrounded Ten-Ten and various weapons were flying towards Kaara. Kaara then reached in her pouch and took out a scroll of her own. She opened it up and whipped it across the space in front of her. While the scroll is hovering in front of her she performs the Tora hand seal and senbon was summoned from the scroll. The scroll then fell to the ground while the senbon still floated in front of her.

Kaara, "Single Scroll: Senbon Barrage!"

All of Kaara's senbon flew forward and deflected all of Ten-Ten's weapons and several towards Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten summoned a kunai and knocked all but one of the remaining senbon out of the air, the one remaining senbon got Ten-Ten in the shoulder.

Ten-Ten, "Owe!"

Ten-Ten landed on the ground holding her shoulder.

Kaara, "Hurts doesn't it? All of the senbon I fired were aimed at critical points. So no matter how many you knock down, if even one gets you you'll be in big pain.

Ten-Ten, '_She's right. I can barely even move my arm._'

Kaara, "Now you're done for."

Kaara picked up the scroll and took out another unraveled it and swirled both of them into a large circle.

Kaara, "Double Scroll: Senbon Ring!"

Senbon then were summoned in a perfect circle and was fired at Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten dodged the circle by jumping through the middle of all the senbon. A few seconds after she landed she collapsed on the ground.

Kaara, "Big mistake. You see the middle of the ring is purged with my chakra, so if you decide to jump through the middle, like you did, it could be just as dangerous. Lucky for you I didn't put that much chakra in the middle. This is all done thanks to my Kekkei Genkai, Perfect Chakra Distribution."

Ten-Ten desperately got up took out a scroll and whipped it, making very few different weapons fly at Kaara. Kaara dodged them all then took a single senbon and threw it. The senbon hit Ten-Ten in the right leg making her collapse on the spot.

Anko, "Winner… Kaara of the Waterfall Village."

Kaara walked up the sideline steps while Ten-Ten was taken away by medical ninja. The panel showed the next match.

**Naruto Uzumaki (Leaf)**

**VS.**

**Kankuro (Sand)**

Naruto, "Allllright! My turn finally!"

Kankuro, "O.K. Now to show off my skills."

Naruto ran down quickly while Kankuro walked down slowly.

Naruto, "Hurry Up!"

When Kankuro made it to the battlefield…

Anko, "Naruto from Leaf, Kankuro from Sand…Begin!"

Kankuro took the Karasu from his back and unraveled it.

Kankuro, "Puppet Mastery Jutsu!"

Naruto, "Oh ya… Well I have a better jutsu. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Multiple Narutos then appeared around Kankuro. Three Naruto clones jumped to Kankuro. Kankuro twitched his right hand middle finger, his left index finger, and thrust his left hand forward. The Karasu flicked open it's wrist and a blade grew out and slashed all of the Naruto clones, making them vanish in a puff of smoke. A Naruto clone ran behind Kankuro and kicked him in the back. Kankuro had a look of shock as he started to fall then smirked. Kankuro vanished in a puff of smoke and the Karasu appeared in his place and stabbed the Naruto clone. The real Kankuro appeared above all the Naruto clones, twitched his hand and the Karasu threw a kunai at Kankuro and fired a smoke bomb at the Naruto clones created a large puff of smoke. Kankuro landed in the puff of smoke and swung at all of the Naruto. When the smoke from the smoke bomb vanished all of the Naruto were on the ground and they vanished in a big puff of smoke. When that smoke cleared away all of them were gone, not even the real Naruto was there. Kankuro looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto and one of his clones loading up the Rasengan.

Naruto, "I told you I have a better jutsu than you…"

Naruto ran forward with the Rasengan in front of him. Kankuro threw the Karasu in front of him trying to block the attack. The Rasengan hit the Karasu knocking it back and then the Rasengan hit Kankuro.

Naruto, "RASENGAN!!"

Kankuro was sent flying, breaking through the wall and leaving an indent on the wall behind that one. Everyone in the stands watched amazement, except for the Waterfall shinobi. The Waterfall shinobi were just watching with the same look on their face as if they had already seen the Rasengan.

Anko, "Winner… Naruto of the Leaf Village."

Medical ninja hurried to Kankuro taking him away for emergency treatment. The panel opened and showed the next match.

**Sakura Haruno (Leaf)**

**VS.**

**Kuromaru (Sand)**

Sakura, "Kay. My turn."

Kuromaru, "Right."

Anko, "Sakura Haruno from Leaf, Kuromaru from Sand…Begin!"

Sakura whipped out a kunai and ran towards Kuromaru. Kuromaru just stood there looking right past Sakura. Sakura slashed, missing Kuromaru by a fraction. In her panic Sakura used the chakra scalpel and swung upward hitting Kuromaru right in the jaw.

Kuromaru, "Medical? Interesting."

Sakura, "Got ya!"

Sakura then took the kunai and slashed Kuromaru right in the side. Sakura stumbled past Kuromaru trying to catch her balance. Kuromaru took his hand and hit Sakura right in the back of the neck, knocking her out cold.

Kuromaru, "Not much of a medic. Kind of pathetic really."

Kuromaru's hand started to glow green. He put his hand over his cut and it was instantly healed.

Anko, "Winner… Kuromaru of the Sand Village."

The panel opened and showed the next match.

**Neji Hyuuga (Leaf)**

**VS.**

**Ino Yamanaka (Leaf)**

When Neji's name appeared on the panel Takashi's face grew mad. He tightened his grip around the railing and his eyes were beginning to change.

Anko, "Now Neji from Leaf, Ino from Leaf… Begin

Neji took the Hyuuga style pose as Ino screamed…

Ino, "Ah… I'm not fighting you. I know what you can do. I withdrawal."

Neji, "…"

Anko, "Very well. Neji Hyuuga from Leaf wins by default."

Everyone in the stands was shocked. Takashi is now so mad his chakra began to flare all around him. Kaara looked at him with a worried face.

Kaara, '_Great, now Takashi is really mad I feel sorry for whoever fights him._'

The panel opened and showed the last match.

**Takashi (Waterfall)**

**VS.**

**Kuro (Leaf)**

As Takashi went down to the fighting arena, the railing in which he was holding on to was crushed in and bent out of shape.

Anko, "Alright for the last fight. Takashi from Waterfall, Kuro from Leaf… Begin!"

When Anko said begin Takashi took a pose that was exactly like the Hyuuga's.

Takashi, "Byakugan."

Takashi's eyes changed to the Byakugan, and everyone was shocked.

Neji/Hinata, '_A Hyuuga!_'

Takashi ran forward with his palm out. Before Kuro knew it Takashi slammed his palm right to Kuro's chakra core. Kuro's chakra blew out of his back leaving a hole in his shirt and his skin was cut up and bleeding. The chakra came out so fast that it hit the wall leaving an indent. Kuro coughed up a lot of blood and fell to the ground. Kuro lost the match within 3 seconds without even getting a chance to do something.

Anko, "Winner… Takashi from Waterfall."

Everyone in the stands was speechless about what happened.

Neji/Hinata, "Wow."

As medical ninja took Kuro away for treatment the rest of the remaining candidates came down and stood with their groups.

Anko, "Right. Now that the preliminaries are over we can move on. The third part of the Chuunin exams will be the same as last year, a tournament style match. Everyone has the chance of becoming a Chuunin, but those who go farther into the tournament have a better chance of becoming a Chuunin. You will all now pick up a piece of paper in front of you that will decide who you will fight in which order."

Everyone then went up to the table set in front of them and took a random piece of paper.

Anko, "OK. You will now read off the number on the piece of paper."

Garza, "12."

Yurai, "10."

Sien, "13."

Kuromaru, "3."

Naruto, "2."

Neji, "4."

Hinata, "11."

Shino, "8."

Gaara, "7."

Temari, "5."

Kuzo, "9."

Kaara, "6."

Takashi, "1."

Anko, "Thank you all. Now please wait one moment… OK. Here are the pairings for the final round of the Chuunin exams: Takashi vs. Naruto, Kuromaru vs. Neji, Temari vs. Kaara,

Gaara vs. Shino, Kuzo vs. Yurai, Hinata vs. Garza, and Sien will fight the victor of the Hinata vs. Garza match. You will all now be escorted out of the forest by your sensei. You all have exactly one-month tomorrow to prepare for the finals."

All of the remaining shinobi went to their sensei and left the forest except for the Waterfall shinobi and Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi caught eye of the Waterfall shinobi's sensei.

Kakashi, "Kanna?!"

Kakashi ran over to Kanna (Waterfall shinobi's sensei).

Kakashi, "Kanna… I thought you were…"

Kanna, "Dead? No I'm quite alive, I assure you."

Kuzo, "Come on sensei, we have to start training."

Kanna, "Well Kakashi I ha…"

Kakashi swung his arms around Kanna and gave her a hug. Kanna pulled her self away from Kakashi.

Kanna, "Bye Kakashi. I have to go."

The Waterfall shinobi all vanished in a puff of smoke along with their sensei.

Naruto, "Hey Kakashi sensei. Sensei do you know their sensei. HEY KAKASHI! KAKASHI!"

Kakashi was standing still, staring off into space ignoring everything around him.

In the forest…

Kuzo, "Hey Kanna sensei who was that guy that gave you a hug."

Kanna, "His name is Kakashi Hatake. He is known as Kakashi the Copy ninja or Kakashi the Sharingan."

Kuzo, "Oh. I take it you know him from your childhood."

Kanna, "Yeah. We were good friends and we served the Anbu Black-ops at the same time. We trained together and he helped me hone my skills."

Kaara, "So sensei, what are we going to do first."

Kanna, "Well you, Kuzo and Takashi are… hey were did Takashi go?"

Takashi had gone so far ahead that he was already out of the forest.

Kanna, '_Takashi._'

When they got out of the forest they couldn't find Takashi anywhere. Takashi was standing outside the Hyuuga household staring at the empty doorway for a few minutes then vanished.

The next day everyone started to train. Shino with his father, Hinata and Neji with Hiashi Hyuuga, and the Waterfall shinobi with Kanna except for Takashi.

Throughout the next two weeks Kanna trained everyday with Kuzo and Kaara, only seeing Takashi once a day. Kanna would spar with them, help with their jutsu, and how to use the environment to their advantage. Takashi would spend every day out at the cliffs training by himself and focusing his chakra by standing on the water for hours on end. The water rippled beneath his feet, intensifying waves would burst out from under his feet whenever he intensified his chakra. He would only go back to go to sleep and eat. The next week Kanna started to get worried about Takashi. She would go out to the cliffs to spy on Takashi. Whenever she went to the cliffs Takashi would either be training the gentle palms style or practicing his jutsu. Kaara went out shopping for ninja supplies and to look at the scrolls they offered. She also practiced with her scroll jutsu and her other style jutsu. Kuzo trained nonstop with his lightning style jutsu as well as his taijutsu. It's the last day before the final rounds. Throughout the month the Waterfall shinobi trained non-stop. Both Kuzo and Kaara were exhausted, there was senbon, kunai, shuriken, and craters from all their practice. Takashi however, was still at the cliffs training. Boulders were shattered, there were craters from his jutsu, senbon stuck in the ground and boulders, the ground was soaked in water, and there were giant puddles everywhere.

It's the day of the final round of the Chuunin exams. The stadium was filling with people from all the nations, and shinobi villages. When everyone arrived, the only people left were the combatants. After about 5 minutes the first shinobi started to arrive. Shino followed by Hinata, then the sand siblings. After another 10 the crowd started to get reckless. Finally the Sound shinobi, the other Sand team, the rest of the Leaf shinobi, then last the Waterfall shinobi.


	2. Chuunin Exams, final rounds

Tsunade, "Now that all of the shinobi are here the final round can begin

Tsunade, "Now that all of the shinobi are here the final round can begin."

The crowed roared with excitement.

Tsunade, "I will now turn over the finals to Genma Shiranul."

Genma, "OK. Will Takashi and Naruto come down for the first match."

As Naruto and Takashi came down the crowed roared so loud you could barely hear a thing. When Naruto and Takashi got down to the arena and faced each other the crowed grew dead silent.

Genma, "OK. The rules will be just like the preliminaries. The match goes on until one of you is knocked out, dead, or I say it's over. Now Naruto, Takashi… Fight."

Genma jumped back out of the way, and the crowed went wild. Takashi took the Hyuuga gentle fist pose.

Takashi, "Byakugan."

Naruto jumped back.

Naruto, "You may be a Hyuuga, but I've already beat one and I can do it again. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Multiple Naruto appeared in front of Takashi, who prepared for an attack. All the Naruto surrounded Takashi. The first row of Naruto (5 Naruto) ran at Takashi. Takashi struck the first Naruto then blocked the punch from the Naruto behind him grabbed his wrist and slammed the clone on the clone to the right of him. The three of them vanished in a puff of smoke. The last two Naruto clones threw a punch, Takashi grabbed their fists, and swung them around and struck them both in the back making them vanish.

Naruto, "Grrr."

Takashi, "Remember? I have the Byakugan. No matter where you strike from I can see it… and stop it."

The remaining Naruto clones ran at Takashi with closed fists. Takashi blocked most of them, knocking them back into other clones making them disappear. The remaining 3 clones stood there. Takashi reached for his senbon holder, took out 4 senbon and threw them at the clones. Three of the senbon hit the clones making them disappear. The last senbon hit Naruto in the right shoulder before he even knew it.

Naruto, "Ugh! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Just then 50 Naruto clones appeared, and surrounded Takashi.

Takashi, "So you like clones, fine. Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu."

Water then started to swirl behind Takashi, then 2 water clones appeared. The 2 clones stood behind Takashi making a triangle with all of them facing a different direction.

Kakashi, '_Water clone? That's a Mist Village jutsu, how does he know it?_'

10 of Naruto's clones ran forward, Takashi and his clones all blocked the punches. Takashi and his clones then threw gentle fists hitting all the clones, knocking back a few on to other clones making them vanish. The remaining 35 Naruto clones stood there getting ready to attack. There are 17 Naruto clones on the right side of Takashi, 16 clones to the left and 2 clones standing by Naruto. Takashi then reached out towards the big groups of Naruto clones.

Takashi, "Go."

Takashi's clones then jumped into the middle of the big group of clones. The Naruto clones threw punches towards the Takashi clones, but before they made contact…

Takashi, "Water style: Water Clone Bomb Jutsu."

Takashi's clones then exploded with big burst of water and chakra. The two groups of Naruto clones all disappeared, leaving only the 2 clones by Naruto.

Naruto, "No way."

Takashi then ran forward. The two Naruto clones pulled out kunai to defend from Takashi. Takashi then struck one of the clones making it fly back and vanish. Then he took his fingertips and jabbed the last clone in the neck making the clone fall back clenching its neck then vanish.

Takashi, "Now for the real one."

Takashi took his fingertips and jabbed with full force hitting Naruto in the middle of the forehead.

Takashi, "First gate."

Hinata, "Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes opened wide, staring at nothing. Naruto then fell to the ground with his eyes closing slowly on the way down.

Naruto, '_I lost… I lost_.'

Naruto hit the ground and the crowd was silent.

Genma, "Well he's out. Winner is Takashi!"

The crowd was still silent.

Ninja in crowd, "Wow. I didn't know Waterfall shinobi were so strong."

2nd Ninja in crowd, "It probably helps that he's a Hyuuga."

Ninja in crowd, "Still."

Genma, "OK. Next match Kuromaru, Neji get down here."

Neji and Kuromaru walked down to the arena. As Takashi passed Neji, Takashi gave him an evil glare. Neji just stood there looking at Takashi while he passed. Neji looked back at Takashi after he passed, but Takashi already turned the corner. Neji and Kuromaru finally made it to the arena ground and faced each other.

Genma, "Now Neji verses Kuromaru… Fight!"

Genma jumped back. Neji then took the Hyuuga fighting pose. The crowd roared with excitement.

Kuromaru, "I guess it's only fair to warn you, I use medical ninjutsu. So you might want to finish me off quick."

Neji, "Believe me, you will lose. It's destiny."

Kuromaru's hand started to emit an intense blue glow, while Neji ran forward. Neji threw several gentle fists, Kuromaru blocked all of them. At the last gentle fist strike Neji grabbed both of Kuromaru's wrists and jumped up and behind of Kuromaru. With Kuromaru's arms unable to move Neji kicked him in the back sending him forward.

Kuromaru, "Good move."

Neji, "…"

Kuromaru then whipped out a kunai and swung at Neji's feet. Neji jumped, dodging the kunai. Kuromaru then jumped back and as soon as his feet hit the ground he pulled out 10 kunai and threw them at Neji. Neji started flaring with his chakra.

Neji, "8-Trigrams Palm Rotation."

Neji spun at a rapid speed creating a dome of spinning chakra around him knocking out all the kunai. Neji then grabbed 6 of the kunai he just knocked out and threw them at Kuromaru. Kuromaru took out another kunai and knocked the kunai out of the air. Neji then appeared right in front of Kuromaru. Neji took the pose for the 64 palms and everything around them turned pitch black and the 8-Trigrams appeared beneath Neji. Everything then turned back to normal.

Neji, "8-Trigrams 64 palms."

Neji then spun and hit Kuromaru right in his chakra points.

Neji, "8-Trigrams…2 palms… 4 palms… 8 palms… 16 palms… 32 palms… 8-Trigrams 64 palms."

Kuromaru went flying back and was knocked out.

Neji, "like I said before, your loosing was destiny."

Genma, "winner… Neji Hyuuga!"

The crowd roared and Neji walked back up to the stands.

In the crowd…

Gai, "Hey there Kakashi."

Kakashi, "Oh hello Gai. Did you need something?"

Gai, "Yeah… Kakashi have you noticed anything strange about the chuunin exams?"

Kakashi, "You mean how there are no Cloud Village Shinobi that have even entered? Yeah, but I wonder if Lady Tsunade has noticed?"

Genma, "Next match, Temari and Kaara…"

Kaara and Temari made it to the field and the crowd roared.

Genma, "Begin!"

Temari swiftly opened her fan knocking out 3 senbon from the air.

Kaara, "Good response. My first senbon hits most people. See if you can dodge this."

Kaara held out her hand and 4 senbon shot from out of her sleeve, she caught them and threw them at Temari. Temari, with her unopened fan in front of her, opened her fan knocking out all the senbon then she pulled the fan back and…

Temari, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

She whipped her fan and a blazing gust of slicing wind at Kaara. Kaara just stood there until the wind was about half way to her. Kaara then pulled out 2 scroll and jumped in the air. She then whipped open the scrolls and preformed the Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Tatsu (Dragon), and Tora (Tiger).

Kaara, "Double Scroll Style: Senbon Barrage!"

Senbon then appeared in great numbers on both sides of the 2 scrolls. The 2 scrolls then fell to the ground and the senbon shot at Temari. Temari quickly spun her fan at the senbon releasing a great gust of wind and knocked all the senbon out of the air.

Temari, "Nice try… where did she go?"

Multiple senbon then shot from out of the shadows behind Temari. Temari spun around and whipped her fan…

Temari, "Too bad… Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

The wind knocked out all the senbon from the air and then hit the wall making smoke fill the field.

Kaara, "So… you like to use the wind? Well then you'll love this… Ninja Art Wind Style: Great Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

A great amount of wind filled the field. The trees were getting cut, the foliage was being thrown around the field, and Temari was standing in place screaming and getting cut by the wind. When the wind stopped Temari fell to the ground and moaned in pain, then fainted, and Kaara was standing on the other side of the field with a traditional hand fan in her right hand. The crowd roared.

Ninja in crowd, "Was is it and these Waterfall Shinobi?"

Genma, "Winner… Kaara!"

Kaara then walked back up to the stands.

In the Hokage balcony…

Tsunade, "Shizune!"

Shizune, "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade, "Do you have the Anbu stationed yet?"

Shizune, "Yes Lady."

Tsunade, "Good. Lets just hope they don't go through with it."

Shizune, "Yes."

On the outside of the Leaf Village gate…

Anbu, "This is really boring. How do we even know they'll go through with it?"

Anbu 2, "We don't. But we have to be ready any way."

Anbu, "Whatever…"

In the chuunin exams field…

Genma, "Next… Gaara, Shino you two are up."

Both Shino and Gaara made their way slowly to the field.

Genma, "… Fight!"

Shino jumped back and took his usual pose.

Shino, "I know I won't be able to defeat you but if I don't fight I won't have the chance to become a chuunin… Parasitic Insects Jutsu!"

Insects then surrounded Shino's hand like a flame.

Gaara, "…"

Shino raised his arms and then swung them toward Gaara and his insects were shot at Gaara. Gaara's sand raised in front of him stopping the insects. Gaara's sand then shot at Shino, Shino dodged at the last minute and threw 3 kunai at Gaara. When Gaara's sand made a wall to protect him Shino raised his arms and…

Shino, "Parasitic Insects Dome Jutsu."

Shino's insects surrounded Gaara like a dome and flew around him at a fast pace. Gaara preformed the Tora (tiger) hand seal and his sand surrounded him in a dome then shot out shooing away all the insects. His sand then swung around Shino and trapped him in a coffin.

Gaara, "Sand Coffin."

Shino raised off the ground.

Gaara, "Sand Burial!"

The sand crushed Shino in an instant. When the sand loosened hundreds of beetles fell to the ground.

Gaara, "what the?"

Gaara looked back and hundreds of beetles were scuttling towards him. Gaara then took his sand and covered the beetles and crushed them.

Shino, "While you were distracted with the beetles around you earlier I created an insect clone to take my place then I hid in bushes sending my little friends to attack you from behind. But now you're done for…"

Gaara turned toward Shino who had more insects around his hands. Just then Gaara's sand whipped at Shino, sending him flying toward the wall. Shino hit the wall leaving an indent in the wall. Shino then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Genma, "OK… winner, Gaara."

The crowd roared as Gaara walked back up to the stands.

Genma, "OK. Will the next two fighters come down… Kuzo, Yurai you two are up."

Yurai, "Coming…"

Kuzo, "Finally! It's my turn."

While Yurai walked down the stairs, Kuzo jumped out from the stands right to the field, falling about 150 feet then leaving a crater where he landed.

Genma, "Well… I can tell you want to fight."

Kuzo, "Yeah! Ever since I seen her fight in the preliminaries I wanted to fight her."

Genma, "Now here is your chance… OK Kuzo, Yurai… Fight."

Genma jumped back and the crowd roared in anticipation.

Yurai, "Ready or not… here I come!"

Yurai opened the duffel bag hanging on her shoulder and the surrounding area was covered in black smoke.

Kuzo, "I thought that's what was in the bag… cool."

Kuzo jumped back and the second he did a blade swung from the smoke missing him by an inch. Kuzo reached behind him and pulled out 2 kunai and threw them at the cloud of smoke. The kunai came out the other end of the smoke.

Kuzo, "Missed!"

The smoke cleared and Yurai was standing there with a battle puppet.

Yurai, "This is the "Raven", it's a pristine and an advanced battle puppet. Most cannot wield this puppet even more cannot survive it. Now DIE!"

Yurai raised her hands in front of her, with closed fists, and opened them making the Raven's mouth open and 6 little kunai shoot out. Kuzo reached behind him…

Kuzo, '_Can't afford to waist anymore kunai.'_

Kuzo ran to the side dodging the kunai. He then preformed the Mi (snake), Ne (rat), Uma (horse), and Tora (tiger) hand seals and…

Kuzo, "Lightning Style: Lightning Spear Jutsu!"

A bolt of lightning shot out of Kuzo's fingertips. Yurai dodged and pulled out a kunai and threw it at Kuzo. Kuzo grabbed it right in front of his face.

Kuzo, "Thanks."

Kuzo started to run towards Yurai with the kunai out.

Kuzo, "Lightning style: charge jutsu!"

The kunai was then engulfed in electricity. Yurai stood there with a smirk on her face. She then swung her hand in front of her face, and the Raven moved in front of her with the arms spread out.

Yurai, "Did you forget about the Raven already?"

3 large spikes came from the Raven's torso.

Kuzo, "Of course not…"

Kuzo threw the charged kunai at the Raven, hitting it in the middle of the chest. The electricity shocked the entire puppet, cutting off Yurai's chakra strings.

Yurai, "AHHH…my puppet! Why you… uh?"

Kuzo was standing about 18-20 feet away from her with 8 kunai out, 4 in each hand.

Kuzo, "You might not want to get hit by this… 10 Kunai Strike! Charge Jutsu!"

Kuzo threw all 8 charged kunai at Yurai, then reached behind him again. Yurai dodged all the kunai then looked back at Kuzo, who had 2 kunai in his hand. He threw 1 of the kunai at Yurai, who dodged by jumping to the right. Kuzo then swiftly threw the last kunai at the ground right next to Yurai.

Yurai, "Oh no! A bomb tag… and a lightning seal!"

The bomb tag and lightning seal both went off making an explosion of fire and lightning. When the smoke cleared Yurai was on the ground moaning in pain.

Yurai, "How?"

Kuzo, "Well… I first throw the 8 charged kunai around you so that when I throw my next kunai you'll dodge and land by some of the kunai. I then throw my last kunai that has a bomb tag and a lightning seal so that when it goes off the electricity in the first 8 kunai power up the energy in the lightning seal giving extra strength when it goes off. I told you not to get hit by it didn't I?"

Yurai, "Your lucky I didn't get to use the real power of my Raven, I guess I just underestimated you…"

Yurai then lost consciousness.

Genma, "Winner… Kuzo!"

The crowd roared as he walked back to the stands.

Genma, "OK… Next Hinata and Garza"

Hinata and Garza made their way to the field, and as Hinata passed Naruto…

Naruto, "Hey Hinata… make sure you beat this girl, OK!"

Hinata, "Right!"

Hinata walked down to the field blushing the whole way. Hinata made it the field center where Genma and Garza were waiting. They then faced each other…

In the stands…

Hiashi, '_You better win Hinata._'

Hanabi, '_Come on sis._'

On the field…

Genma, "… Begin!"

Genma jumped back and the crowd roared.

Garza, "Back down, or I will do to you what I did to your teammate, Kiba."

In the stands…

Kiba, "Come on Hinata beat this girl!"

On the field…

As Kiba yelled Hinata looked up at him, then her Father and sister, then Naruto.

Hinata, "OK… Byakugan!"

A burst of chakra came from Hinata's eyes, and she took the gentle fist pose.

Garza, "Very well… all of you leaf shinobi are the same… idiots!"

Garza then ran forward at Hinata at full speed, then whipped out a kunai.

Garza, "Be gone!"

Garza swung the kunai at Hinata's head. She ducted dodging the kunai. Hinata then slammed her palm into Garza's gut, knocking her off the ground and back a few feet. When Garza landed on the ground and recovered she threw the kunai, then ran forward with a closed fist. Hinata dodged the kunai then blocked Garza's punch. Hinata threw down Garza's fist then struck, Garza dodged the fist and jumped back.

Garza, "Fool."

Garza lifted her arm by her head, then swung her arm back. Hinata then saw the slight shimmer of a wire, then bent her body sideways slightly. The kunai that Hinata just dodged had come back by a strand of wire, and whipped by her face. She then again took the gentle fist pose. Garza caught the kunai then threw it once again at Hinata. Hinata dodged the kunai, when the kunai hit the ground it caused a mini explosion. As Hinata jumped to the side she threw a kunai with a bomb tag at Garza. When the bomb tag went off Garza jumped to the side, doing a flip in the air then landing on the wall. She then whipped the wire bring back the kunai. Garza caught the kunai in her mouth, then jumped off the wall at full force at Hinata. With a closed fist she punched when she got in range. The ground exploded causing smoke to fill the air around them.

Naruto, "Hinata!"

Hinata jumped out of the smoke, the kunai shot out of the smoke at Hinata. Hinata took out her own kunai and knocked the other kunai away. She then grabbed the wire and cut it with her kunai.

Garza, "Why you little…"

Hinata landed and then took the gentle fist pose with the kunai still in her hand. Garza took another kunai out and ran forward. A second later Hinata and Garza were standing right in front of each other with their kunai clashing.

Garza, "This is the end!"

Garza threw a punch above the kunai, Hinata threw a gentle fist above the kunai as well. Both their fists clashes sending a burst of chakra off of Garza's arm. Hinata and Garza were then knocked back from one another. They were about 20 feet away from each other. They both threw their kunai knocking both of them out. They were facing each other for a few moments, huffing from physical and chakra exhaustion. Garza then fell to the ground and fainted.

Naruto, "GO HINATA!"

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed.

Genma, "Winner… Hinata Hyuuga!"

The crowd roared. Hinata walked slowly up to the stands, smiling the whole way.

In the stands…

Hiashi, '_Good job Hinata_.'

Hanabi, '_Wow._'

In the stands…

When Hinata got up to the stands…

Naruto, "Way to go Hinata!"

Hinata, "Oh… th…thank you Naruto."

On the field…

Genma, "That is the end of the first round. We will give the shinobi 30 minutes to recover for the next rounds."


End file.
